Getting to know you
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide asks Optimus to babysit his and Ratchet's son Kratos while they go out for some alone time, the two get to know each other a little better.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! I really wanted to do a story centred mainly on Ironhide and Ratchet's Sparkling Kratos, enjoy! =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

It was quiet at the Autobot base, all the younger Autobots had gone out cruising the states. So that left the older Autobots alone, they were enjoying the peace and quiet.

Ironhide was in his quarters with his son Kratos who was four months old, his Bondmate was tinkering about in his Medbay so that left him to keep an optic on their son. He stood beside the window and looked out of it, it was a nice day and 'Hide wanted to have some time off base with his 'Mate. But the problem was someone would need to keep an eye on Kratos, there was always his Sire Trojan but he had gone to the clearing to relax for a while and he didn't want to disturb him. His younger brother Steelhide had gone with the younger Autobots to cruise the states, Que was always in his lab and Ironhide didn't want his son in that kind of environment. Then he thought of Optimus, even though he was the leader he had offered some time ago to babysit his son if he and Ratchet ever wanted time to themselves. 'Hide nodded to himself "_I guess Prime could keep an eye on 'im_" he thought "_he's no trouble and will more than likely get along with him better_" he looked at his son who was playing with the building blocks Que had made for him.

Kratos could sense his Carrier looking at him and looked up "**What's up 'Hide?**" he asked.

Ironhide smiled "**Nothin' kid**" he replied walking over and sitting on the floor opposite his son "**it's a nice day and I wouldn't mind goin' out with Ratch**" he crossed his legs.

The Sparkling smirked a little "**Ah, some alone time**" he replied.

'Hide chuckled "**Somethin' like that**" he said "**I was just thinkin' about who could look after ya whilst we're gone, and I thought of Optimus**"

Kratos shrugged "**I don't mind**" he replied "**I'll probably get along with him better than Que, I know grandpa is relaxing so I know that he can't babysit me**"

"**He probably would if I asked him**" the black mech replied "**but I don't want to disturb him**" he shrugged "**so Optimus was the next person who came to mind**"

The black mech nodded "**Sure, I don't mind**" he said with a smile.

'Hide smiled "**Right c'mon, get yer blocks and we'll pay Prime a visit**" he replied.

Kratos smiled then stood up and picked up his building blocks, he put them in a bag that had been designed to store the blocks in and zipped it up.

Ironhide got to his feet and picked up the bag and held it under his right arm, then he picked up his son and held him securely in his left arm.

"**To Optimus!**" the Sparkling called then giggled.

The black mech chuckled then walked out his and Ratchet's quarters.

Optimus was sitting in his quarters reading a datapad when he heard a light knock on the door "**Come in!**" he called looking up from his reading.

The door slid open and Ironhide walked in with Kratos held securely in his left arm "**Hey Prime**" he greeted.

"**Hey Optimus**" the Sparkling added with a smile.

The Prime smiled "**Hello you two**" he greeted "**what can I do for you?**"

"**Can you look after me?**" Kratos asked before his Carrier could answer his leader's question.

The red and blue mech raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"**It's a nice day and I want to go out with Ratch**" Ironhide explained "**and you offered to look after Kratos if we ever wanted some alone time**"

Optimus smiled "**Yes I did**" he replied "**I'll be happy to look after him**"

'Hide smiled and placed his son on the ground "**Thanks Prime**" he replied "**I've got his blocks here so he should be fine, and if he needs energon he'll tell ya**"

The Prime nodded "**Alright**" he said.

The black mech put the bag of blocks on the floor "**Right c'mere Kratos**" he said picking up his son "**now I want you to be a good mech for Optimus, and if ya need energon ya need to tell 'im**"

Kratos nodded and hugged his Carrier "**I will 'Hide**" he replied.

Ironhide smiled "**Good**" he replied then looked at his leader "**me or Ratch'll come pick him up when we get back, he won't be any trouble**"

Optimus smiled "**Alright Ironhide**" he said "**now have a good day**"

'Hide placed his son on the ground "**Right I'll be back later Kratos**" he said walking to the door.

"**He's in good hands Ironhide**" the Prime assured with a smile.

"**I know**" the black mech replied "**now I just need to get Ratchet's aft out of his Medbay**" he laughed "**see ya Prime**" he walked out his leader's quarters.

The red and blue mech chuckled and shook his helm.

Kratos looked up at him then climbed onto his berth and sat opposite him, he crossed his legs.

The Prime looked at the Sparkling "**Don't you want to play with your blocks?**" he asked.

The Sparkling shook his helm "**Well not right now anyway**" he replied "**I want to get to know you better, you're the first person I've met who isn't family**"

Optimus smiled slightly and nodded "**Alright**" he replied putting his datapad on the table beside his berth, he crossed his legs and rested his forearms on them "**what would you like to talk about?**"

Kratos crossed his own legs and rested his forearms on them "**Well...I was wondering what Cybertron was like**" he said "**'Hide has told what it was like during the war, but now I want to know what it was like before the war started**"

The Prime thought a moment "**It has been a very long time**"he replied "**not many mechs have seen Cybertron before the war, Ironhide Trojan Megatron Steelhide and I are the only ones who have seen it**"

The Sparkling whistled "**Wow, was it nice?**" he asked.

Optimus nodded "**It was**" he replied "**when the sun shined, it reflected off the building and made them look like they were almost glowing**" he smiled "**and at night the moon would reflect off the buildings, it was beautiful**"

Kratos looked fascinated.

"**You would see billions of stars at night**" the Prime continued "**and maybe a few galaxies if you looked hard enough, Ironhide has seen a star being born**"

"**What was it like?**" the black mech asked.

"**He said it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life**" Optimus replied "**you would have loved Cybertron in it's hay day, I know I did**"

The Sparkling smiled "**I know I didn't get to see Cybertron**" he replied "**but I love Earth, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else**"

The red and blue mech smiled "**Same here Kratos**" he said "**you are alot like your Carrier aren't you?**"

Kratos giggled "**I get that alot from my family**" he replied "**it's nice to hear it from someone else**"

Optimus smiled.

"**Just one question**" the black mech said "**how long have you and 'Hide been friends for?**"

The Prime chuckled "**A very long time**" he replied "**we met when we were both younglings, we went through training school together**"

"**Is that how 'Hide became a Weapons Specialist?**" the Sparkling asked.

The red and blue mech nodded "**He trained to become a Weapons Specialist as he promised his Sire that he would follow his dream of becoming one**" he replied "**I trained to become a Scout then worked my way up the rankings until I became leader of the Autobots**"

Kratos smiled and nodded "**When I grow up**" he said "**I'm gonna be strong and powerful like 'Hide, and I'm gonna become a Weapons Specialist like him**"

Optimus smiled "**You will be a great warrior when you're older**" he replied "**I will be honoured to have you on my team**"

The black mech smiled "**And I'll be honoured to be a part of it**" he replied then saluted "**sir**"

The Prime smiled and saluted back.

Later that evening all the Autobots returned to the base and transformed into their bipedal modes "**Wow what a day**" Jazz said with a smile "**we gotta do that again sometime**"

"**Definitely**" Steelhide replied with a smile "**I had fun**"

"**So did I**" Bumblebee added.

"**Well we'd better go get Kratos back from Prime**" Ironhide said "**I'll see you all tomorrow**"

The others bid 'Hide and Ratchet goodnight then walked to their quarters.

The two Bondmates walked up to Optimus' quarters to get their son.

Optimus was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed helping Kratos build a tower with the blocks when the door knocked "**Come in!**" he called putting the last block on top.

The door slid open and Ironhide and Ratchet walked in.

"'**Hide Ratch!**" the Sparkling called then got up and ran to his Creators.

Ironhide picked up his son "**Hey kid**" he greeted "**ya miss us?**"

"**Uh huh**" Kratos replied hugging his Carrier's neck.

"**How was he Optimus?**" Ratchet asked.

"**He was an angel**" Optimus replied with a smile "**we got to know each other a little better**"

The Sparkling started to ramble "**Yeah he was telling me what Cybertron was like before the war ****and then he said that you saw a star being born and then-**"

"**Woah woah kid**" 'Hide said looking amused "**take a breath**"

Kratos giggled "**Sorry, I just had a great time**" he replied.

"**Well that's good**" the old warrior replied with a smile "**thanks for lookin' after 'im Prime**"

"**We really appreciate it**" the Medic added helping his leader pack the blocks in the bag.

The Prime smiled "**It was no problem**" he replied "**I'll be happy to look after him again**"

"**Yay! Please 'Hide, can he look after me next time you two go out?**" the Sparkling pleaded.

Ironhide had to laugh "**I thought we were your favourites?**" he joked.

Kratos giggled and hugged his Carrier's neck again "**You are**" he replied "**but Optimus is my next favourite without counting family**" he let go of his neck.

'Hide laughed "**I bet he is**" he replied "**and in answer to your question, yes he can look after you next time me and Ratch go out**"

"**Yay!**" the Sparkling shouted happily.

Ratchet chuckled picking up the bag of blocks "**Thanks again Optimus**" he said with a smile.

The Prime smiled and sat on his berth "**You're welcome**" he replied.

"**Yeah thanks Prime**" Ironhide said with a smile then looked at his son "**right c'mon you, say goodbye to Optimus then you're goin' to bed**"

Kratos yawned "**Bye Optimus**" he said leaning against his Carrier.

"**Goodbye Kratos**" the red and blue mech replied with a smile.

"**See you tomorrow Optimus**" the Medic said.

"**See ya**" 'Hide added.

"**Goodnight my friends**" Optimus replied with a smile.

Ironhide and Ratchet smiled then walked out their leader's quarters.

The Prime chuckled softly "_Yes_" he thought "_Kratos will be a fine warrior when he's older_"

**The End**

Wooo! It's done!

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
